


How I Met Your Father

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Apple Pie AU, Bottom Castiel, Business man Castiel, Couch Sex, Drinking, M/M, Married Life, Mechanic Dean, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, self fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Castiel tells their kids how he met Dean. The clean parts at least.Prompted by a meme found on FB Destiel page.





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> All of the thanks for Jld70, who has been waiting patiently for her own prompt to be written while she edits other works.
> 
> Please wash your hands before sex.
> 
> Also, sorry if my subway is weird, I've never actually ridden one.

“Alright, my things are all packed. Your father said he already had all his stuff. I should go through and make sure he hasn’t left anything behind,” Castiel mused to himself as he paced swiftly through the house.

 

The kids on the couch took their attention off the video game long enough to roll their eyes and sigh in unison. Their dad stopped walking and turned to them with a pinched expression on his face.

 

“What? You think I’m worrying too much? You know him, he’d forget his own head if it weren’t attached. And then think it was no big deal.” Snickers from the sofa told him they were indulging his exaggeration in stride.

 

“Everything is going to be fine, Dad. If Other Dad forgot anything you can pick it up at the store. You’ll be at a hotel a few miles away, it’s not a big deal,” Robert sighed from the couch, then yelled at the character in the car he was controlling. His sister laughed next to him and they started jostling shoulders to dislodge the other.

 

“Thank you, Bobby. You’re so helpful,” Castiel deadpanned as he pulled his tie from around his neck and strode to his room to change into something more comfortable. Dean would be home any minute and then they would begin their anniversary weekend. He hung his suit so it wouldn’t wrinkle, though his husband would make fun of him since it was only going to be sent to be dry cleaned.

 

Castiel checked his suitcase one more time and half heartedly cursed under his breath that Dean had already taken his. He said it was just out of convenience but the older man knew better. Dean had probably already been to the hotel room, dropped his things off, set up a surprise and was now on his way back home.

 

Once he was satisfied with his preparation he slipped on a nice pair of loafers that were casual enough to go with jeans and lugged his suitcase out to take it to the front hallway. Except when he walked out of his bedroom Dean was standing there behind the couch, a lean gift bag in one hand and a self satisfied smirk on his face. The kids were still engrossed in their game.

 

Castiel couldn’t help the smile that split his face, though he pursed his lips a bit just to try and throw his husband off. Dean just grinned wider and held out the bag by the string handles, effectively blocking Robert’s view of the TV.

 

“Aw! Dad, come on!” the kid growled out irritably, trying to both keep his hands on the controller and knock the bag out of his way at the same time.

 

“Alright, pause the game. I know you can, I’ve played it enough to cream the both of you,” Dean said without taking his eyes off Castiel, who had crossed the living room and was standing on the side of the couch. Both kids grumbled, but did as they were told. Dean had a way like that. They set their controllers down between themselves and shifted so they were each resting an arm across the back of the sofa, looking between their dad’s.

 

“Alright, alright! Open it already! So you can leave,” Robert cajoled waving his hands around and trying to look like he wasn’t excited to see what was in the bag.

 

“And we can get back to our game,” Claire added quickly, far less eager to prove her teenage angst. She knew whatever it was Dean had pulled together was going to make Castiel very happy. He was just like that.

 

Castiel maintained eye contact as he walked around the couch to stand next to Dean. He reached up on his tiptoes and kissed the corner of his husband’s mouth before taking the bag and peeking inside. The coy smile on his face broke into a huge grin and his eyes started to glisten a little more. Claire sagged and tipped her head to the side in that way girls do when they think something is romantic.

 

He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of red wine by the the neck of the bottle. The bag fell to the floor as he cupped the bottom of the dark glass and looked over the label as if he didn’t know exactly what it said. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth from the balls of his feet to the heel, watching his husband marvel at the gift.

 

“This vineyard shut down last year. Where did you even find this?” he asked finally looking up. Dean’s green eyes were dancing with mirth even as his chin tucked to his chest in false humility. He knew exactly how awesome he was in this moment.

 

“Well, when I heard it was shutting down I bought four cases of the stuff. It was everything they had left,” Dean said standing up straight and puffing his chest out. Castiel gave a wet laugh and got on his toes again to wrap his free arm around his husband’s neck, hugging him tight before giving him a proper kiss.

 

“This is amazing. Thank you so much,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips. He felt the younger man grin against him and they kissed softly once more before Dean pulled back a bit and took the bottle from Castiel’s hand.

 

“I’m gonna put this in the cooler in the kitchen and grab some things I forgot out of the garage,” he said stepping from his husband’s embrace and turning to leave the room. “I’ll just be a second.” Castiel tipped his head back and laughed before looking down at their kids and rolling his eyes.

 

When Claire and Robert took up their controllers again Castiel walked around the couch and sat between them; a slightly dazed look on his face, complete with stupid grin.

 

“What’s with the wine, Dad? It didn’t look all that expensive,” Claire asked tucking her knees up to her chest. Robert groaned from the other side of him and rested his head back against the couch, knowing they weren’t going to resume their game any time soon.

 

“Well, that is the story of how I met your father,” Castiel said picking at his fingers and smiling wistfully again. The kids sat in silence, glancing over at their dad, then at each other, then back.

 

“Are you going to keep us in suspense? It seems pretty important to you,” Robert said in his monotone I-don’t-really-care-voice. Castiel rolled his eyes and looked over at his son, narrowing them and searching his face suspiciously.

 

“Are you going to make fun of me?” he asked tipping his chin up. Robert just quirked one side of his mouth up in a very Dean like manner and shrugged a shoulder.

 

“Probably,” Bobby quipped at his father.

 

Castiel chuckled and picked up a foot to tuck underneath himself on the couch.

 

“Fine. It was twenty years ago today…” Cas started, a wistful tone to his voice.

 

_ Castiel’s hand slammed into the window of the subway door just as it closed in his face. The car started pulling away, dragging his hand with it, before he pulled back and stormed over to the connection board. It had been a long week, he had very exciting plans for this Friday night. Most of them included his couch and takeout food. _

 

_ He studied the routes and found another route that would be leaving in just a few moments. He could make it. The tunnel was crowded, but Castiel was proficient in weaving between the people who had nothing better to do than stroll the subway at six on a Friday. His briefcase acted as a decent shield, his trench coat covering enough to deter any pickpockets who thought he might be too distracted. _

 

_ He made it to the subway car with minutes to spare and took an empty seat in a row of four facing the door he assumed he’d leave from. He set his briefcase in his lap and studiously pretended to ignore everyone around him. The subway was no place to drop his guard, however, so he really was only pretending. _

 

_ The doors finally started to close _ _ , _ _ a couple people rushed from the crowd much in the same way he had early. One of them shoving his hand between them in time to bounce them open and he and another passenger got through. The first guy sat a seat away from Castiel on the left, hunkered down in his creaky leather jacket and proceeded to play on his phone. The second disappeared further down the car. _

 

_ Once they started down the rail there was the familiar din of metal on metal, murmuring from private conversations, and scuffling of feet. Castiel stared straight ahead, making sure to stay diligent of the people in his peripheral vision. He had yet to have any trouble during public transit and would not be starting tonight. _

 

_ Every now and then when the car made a soft turn there was an odd clunking from somewhere close. A discrete scan of the car offered no clues and he wasn’t invested in it enough to actually move his head to look around. It was none of his business. _

 

_ Castiel discovered he had been lost in thought when something thudded against his foot; recaptions of the horrible week he had, plans for this evening and sleeping this weekend all on his mind. The guy next to him reached down and picked up a bottle, holding it out between them to look over the label. _

 

_ “Huh. Drop your wine?” he asked holding it out to Castiel. He looked at the wine in the man’s scuffed hands like it was going to bite him. The guy laughed lightly and Castiel jerked his head to the side to actually look at the stranger for the first time. The guys eyebrows went up a bit in question. _

 

_ “Oh, uh. No. Not mine,” Castiel stuttered eloquently. The guy just grinned easily and shrugged a shoulder, pulling the bottle to his lap to read it over more thoroughly. Castiel found himself unable to look away for a moment as he admired the man’s sharp profile. His hands were a bit rough, and he had stains on them and his face, but Castiel could tell he was good looking. _

 

_ He finally turned to look ahead of himself again, mind his own business and sway with the movement of the subway car. A woman standing to his right had one of the hand poles tucked into her elbow with a book in her hands. Not very safe. She licked a finger and turned a page, seemingly oblivious to the people around her. _

 

_ “Hey, man.” The words were accompanied by a bump to his leg, otherwise he would have ignored them. He looked down to where he’d been nudged by the bottle of wine from early, then followed the arm up to the man sitting next to him. His eyes were very green and, to Castiel’s irritation, very amused. _

 

_ “You wanna pop this open? Have a drink?” he asked raising his eyebrows again. His head was tipped forward, his free hand resting carelessly across his thigh, his phone no where in sight. Castiel pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows before looking around the car to see who was paying attention to them. No one was. _

 

_ He looked back at the stranger and said, “it is illegal to drink alcoholic beverages on the subway.” The guy’s eyebrows hiked up further and he sat back in his seat with surprise in his eyes. Castiel wasn’t sure why he was so shocked, the signs posted near the doors were quite clear. Then the guy’s face relaxed into an easy grin, as he pulled the bottle back to him again and looked down at it. _

 

_ “Actually, since about 2016 no one really gets arrested for it. Sometimes if there’s a cop around and they’re feeling cranky someone will get a ticket. But that fine’s no big deal. So what’d’ya say?” Castiel wasn’t sure why this guy was trying so hard, but he looked around the car again to find no one was paying them any attention. _

 

_ When he turned back the stranger shifted the bottle to the other hand and held his right one out toward Castiel. “Name’s Dean,” he said with a 100 watt smile. Castiel looked down at the slightly grungy hand and back up at the no-longer-stranger’s face. Dean’s face fell a bit and he pulled his hand back to rest on his thigh. _

 

_ “Yeah, man. No worries,” he said slouching in his chair again and studiously not looking at Castiel. He sighed, feeling like a total heel. He’d had a rough week, and this guy was just trying to be nice. _

 

_ “My apologies. I haven’t had the best week and I forgot my manners,” he said offering his hand in a gesture of peace. “Hello, Dean.” _

 

_ Dean looked sideways at him, eyebrows pulled together skeptically; as if this might be a trap. He searched Castiel’s face for an uncomfortable amount of time, but the older man wasn’t going to pull away first. Finally Dean looked down at his outstretched hand and smiled before taking it and shaking it firmly. _

 

_ Castiel smiled back and before letting go said, “I am Castiel.” He jumped slightly at the bark of laughter Dean let out before yanking his hand back to cover his mouth. The guy sat up straight again and leaned forward a bit. _

 

_ “Sorry, man. I’m sorry. I just- I was not expecting that,” Dean’s tone was friendly and slightly teasing, his smile nowhere near as malicious as some of the boys from prep school all those years ago. Castiel closed his eyes and smiled indulgently, nodding his head a little. _

 

_ “Yes, I’ve heard it all before. Go ahead and let it out,” he said smiling as he opened them back up to look at the stranger. Dean. With his attention focused on Castiel and that smile, even beneath the dirt he could tell the man was handsome. And maybe flirting. _

 

_ “Nope. It’s all good,” Dean said as he wedged the bottle between his thighs. Which of course drew Castiel’s attention to his thighs and caused his mind to run a little amuck. “Hey, don’t suppose you have a bottle opener in your case, there?” Dean gestured to the briefcase on Castiel’s lap. He huffed a laugh and shook his head, the thought of telling Dean not to open it passed through his mind without ever making it through his lips. _

 

_ “No problem,” Dean shrugged, then dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a set of house keys and went to work wedging one of them into the cork. Castiel leaned closer to get a better look, Dean looked at him and grinned, then leaned in, too. Dean got the key all the way in, then pulled the bottle back to his lap to start turning the key and pulling slightly to coax the cork out. _

 

_ When it finally came free without a sound Castiel nearly clapped. “That was rather good. I never would have considered such a thing,” he said with a huge grin. If he didn’t know any better he’d say Dean beamed a bit and lifted the bottle to his lips to take a swig. He waggled his eyebrows as he swallowed, then held the bottle out. _

 

_ Castiel opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. He looked around the car again and was a little surprised to find one one watching. Some of the people had left, some new ones had arrived and he hadn’t even noticed the car stop. He looked back at Dean with a small smile and shrugged his shoulders as he reached to take the bottle. _

 

_ “Yeah! That a’boy!” Dean whooped excitedly. Castiel nearly spat out his mouthful trying to get Dean to calm down. He did not need a ticket for drinking in public. But no police came barreling through the car, and no one shouted at them to keep it down. Dean just grinned a wide happy grin and Castiel decided this was probably better than eating Chinese by himself. _

 

_ Halfway through the bottle Dean had moved over to the seat right next to Castiel. They were touching at the hip and bumping shoulders and laughing about whatever the other one said. Castiel knew he wasn’t drunk, somehow knew Dean couldn’t be either. But they were having such a great time they were acting like it. _

 

 _“Okay, but what I don’t understand is if this Zach guy is so terrible what is he still doing at the firm?” Dean asked as he took the bottle from Castiel and gulped down a mouthful_ _a couple times. Castiel watched his throat before answering, he attributed his dry mouth to the red wine._

 

_ “Uh, well. You know. My father and his mother are siblings, and very close. Chuck keeps him on as a courtesy to Naomi. Everyone knows. No one talks about it. We all just, smile and nod,” Castiel said taking the bottle back. When he pulled it from his lips a stray drop fell from the corner of his mouth. Not even big enough to make it to his chin. _

 

_ Castiel chuckled at himself as he swallowed and tried to pass the bottle back to Dean. When he didn’t take it he looked to the seat next to him to see Dean’s eyes fixed on the wine he intended to wipe away with a finger. They both sat still for a moment, Castiel watching Dean watch the wine. _

 

_ Then Dean’s eyes flicked up to meet Castiel’s, Castiel didn’t move, Dean looked back down at his lips and raised a hand. He swiped his thumb up the wine trail, ending at the corner of Castiel’s mouth, then licked the liquid from the pad of his finger. Castiel swallowed and parted his lips on a soft breath. _

 

“Yeah, okay, cool story, Dad,” Robert said as he turned to face the television and picked up his controller. Castiel’s eyebrows shot up as he watched Robert’s character on the screen start moving, Claire yelled at him for not waiting.

 

“That sounds really romantic, Dad. Didn’t know you had it in you,” Claire gritted through her teeth as she jerked the controller around, because everyone knows that makes it work better.

 

“Yes, well, for as emotionally stunted as your father is, he is the most romantic man I’ve ever met. We talked so long I missed my stop without even realizing it. So when we got to Dean’s he invited me to his place,” Castiel said with a huff of laughter.

 

“Hey! I resemble that. And I think they’re done with the story, babe. Let’s get out of here, you can tell me the rest.” Castiel tipped his head back to see Dean leaning his hands on the back of the couch, that same coy grin plastered over his face. Dean leaned down to kiss him on the forehead then pushed himself off and rubbed each kid on the top of the head.

 

“You guys be good. Uncle Sam is right next door if you need anything. He’s going to check on you if you don’t check in with him. Do not have friends over. Do not set my house on fire. Do not call me or your father,” he said without looking back. He had the front door open before Castiel even stood up.

 

Castiel laughed as he kissed each child on the cheek then got up to follow his husband to the Impala. Dean opened up the passenger door and they kissed before Castiel climbed inside. He slid to the middle of the seat and they kissed again when Dean got in.

 

“Are you ready for this weekend?” Dean asked softly, Castiel grinned against his lips and kissed him harder, sliding his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip. When the younger man started to respond Castiel pulled away and nodded his head, telling Dean to get the show on the road.

 

He growled and adjusted himself in his jeans before turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway. They were a few miles down the road when Dean finally spoke up.

 

“So, they might not have wanted to hear it, but I sure as hell wouldn’t mind. Remember how we met? That first night. You were so fucking hot in your suit, all tipsy from one bottle of wine.” Castiel closed his eyes and groaned at the memory. He never was a big drinker, so by the time they finished that bottle he had a good buzz going.

 

_ “So,” Dean said before closing the door. He opened his arms and looked around the space, “This is my place.” Castiel surveyed the room, thinking it was the polite thing to do. The kitchen and living room were separate spaces, but open. The room was clean and organized, a bit of a contradiction from Dean’s dirty appearance. _

 

_ “I like it,” Castiel said with a nod of his head. Dean chuckled as he dropped his jacket off his shoulders and caught it one handed. He hung it on the rack next to the door and crowded into Castiel’s space. _

 

_ “Good,” he murmured before cupping Castiel’s jaw in one hand and pulling him in by the hip with the other. Then they were kissing; and not the soft ‘get to know you’ type of kiss _ _ ’ _ _. Dean was demanding and confident. Castiel was swept up in the sensations of finger tips sliding behind his ear, and Dean’s tongue exploring his mouth. _

 

_ Someone moaned, someone else huffed a laugh. Castiel’s back hit the door, or a wall. His eyes were closed so he couldn’t be sure. Dean’s hands moved, slowly, to Castiel’s shoulders; then pushed his trench coat off. Dean caught that too, and hung it next to his without ever breaking the kiss. Castiel wondered briefly how many people Dean had done this with. Then dismissed the thought, it was none of his business. _

 

_ Dean nipped at Castiel’s bottom lip, then licked and kissed his chin. The shorter man tipped his head back, making it easier for Dean to explore his neck. While he kissed down Castiel’s throat Castiel reached down to slide his fingers under the hem of his shirt, fingertips skating over warm smooth skin. _

 

_ Rough hands cupped his face as Dean pulled his mouth away, resting his forehead against Castiels. “We don’t have to do any more than this. You’re kinda drunk,” he said easing up on the pressure of his hips against Castiel’s. Castiel hummed in thought for a second _ _ , _ _ then tucked his fingertips into the waistband of Dean’s jeans, pulling him back in. _

 

_ “I’m buzzed. I could not safely operate a motor vehicle.” Dean laughed and kissed his lips again, groaning as Castiel’s tongue flicked out. This time Castiel pulled away. “But I definitely want to see what your hands look like on my skin.” _

 

_ “ _ Fuck _ , Cas! You can’t just say shit like that,” Dean growled before leaning back in. He took Castiel’s jaw in one hand and squeezed his cheeks just enough to force his mouth open. Dean kissed him like he was trying to devour him. Then he was gone. Castiel fell back against the door, groaning as he opened his eyes. _

 

_ The complaint died in his throat when he watched Dean reach back and pull the top of his shirt up over his head. His mouth literally watered at the obvious muscles, the flat lines and slight bulges that told him this man took care of himself. Dean preened, which made Castiel grin. He stood back and let the shorter man look his fill. _

 

_ “You know, usually I am the good looking one,” he said as he reached forward and pulled Dean back in by his belt loops. Dean resisted slightly as he raised his eyebrows, reaching up to push Castiel’s suit jacket off. This went to the floor and ceased to exist. _

 

_ “A bit of confidence looks good on you,” Dean said as he untucked Castiel’s button up shirt. He bit his bottom lip, aiming to tease while Castiel worked lose the first few buttons. When it was good enough Dean pulled that shirt up and off him, tossing it to land somewhere near the couch. _

 

_ “Just an observation,” Castiel said with a smirk as he pulled the white undershirt over his head. He took great pleasure in the way Dean’s eyes widened slightly, and his lips fell open. Looking at Castiel, all covered up, listening to him speak like he was some desk jockey, then seeing him bare was the greatest contradiction Dean had ever experienced. _

 

_ Castiel was cut. His iliac crest framed obvious, but not huge ab muscles. His pecs were rounded, but firm, his shoulders defined. Dean wanted to taste it all. He reached forward to run his hands down Castiel’s chest, but stopped just before touching him. _

 

_ “Shit!” he said turning and wiping a hand through his hair. Castiel’s eyebrows drew together at the sudden change in mood and stepped up to put a hand on Dean’s hip. _

 

_ “Dean? What’s wrong?” he asked, slightly worried the mood was ruined and he had no idea why. When Dean didn’t pull away it made the butterflies in his stomach settle a bit. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I can go shower first, wash off some of this grime. You can, uh. You can join me if you’re cool.” Castiel moved around the other man so they were facing each other and noticed again the scuffs of dirt over his face. He took Dean’s hands in his own and pulled them up to get a closer look. What he thought was dirt appeared to be grease. Castiel smirked and looked back into Dean’s worried eyes. _

 

_ “Actually,” he said as he placed Dean’s hand over one of his pecs _ _. _ _ Dean’s breath hitched at the sight of his tanned, dirty hand on Castiel’s pale skin. “I kinda like it like this. How about we shower after?” Dean groaned as his shoulders sagged and he was once again crowding in on Castiel, pushing him toward the couch and touching any bit of skin he could reach. _

 

_ Their pants were discarded, Castiel wearing white boxers under his slacks, Dean wearing nothing. They were laid out on the couch, grinding and making out like teenagers. Dean’s scuffed fingers tangled with Castiel’s manicured ones. _

 

_ “I want you to fuck me,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips. Dean hummed and trailed his mouth over Castiel’s jaw to nip at his earlobe. _

 

_ “I can’t open you up with my hands like this, Cas,” he all but whined. Castiel chuckled and arched up into Dean’s chest, their hard nipples rubbing together as Dean ground his hips down between Castiel’s legs. _

 

_ “Get me the stuff. I’ll show you how I do it at home.” Dean felt like his head was going to explode. He stared down at this man he’d met just hours ago with eyes and mouth wide, pictureing just what he was proposing. Castiel grinned and reached up to tap Dean’s chin. The soft motion got him moving and he hustled off the couch to get the stuff from his room. _

 

_ Castiel took the time to get more comfortable, or spread out, whatever. He removed his boxers and laid back, then bent his knee against the back of the couch and angled the other so his foot was on the floor. He took a couple pillows from the other end and set them behind him so he was propped up a bit. There wasn’t a mirror and he hadn’t done this in a while so he was hoping it looked sexy. _

 

_ The look on Dean’s face when he came back told him he had succeeded. _

 

_ Dean took a seat on the floor at the other end of the couch, basically eye level with Castiel’s ass. If the look on his face wasn’t so rapturous Castiel would have been too self conscious about it to let it stand. As it was, he simply reached down and started circling a dry finger around his pucker, letting his eyes flutter and biting his lip, a bit exaggerated in his movements. _

 

_ Dean just licked his lips and reached forward with the lube, he squeezed a little so that it dripped over where Castiel was rubbing himself with a finger, the cold gel making Castiel squirm and gasp. Dean groaned and placed a big hand on Castiel’s thigh, squeezing rhythmically. _

 

_ “Oh, Dean. I can’t wait for it to be your fingers down here. Your cock,” Castiel said as he arched his back and pressed the pad of his finger tighter against his ass. Dean could only nod, his eyes fixated on that tiny hole that would be swallowing him up. _

 

_ “Shit yeah, Cas.” Dean spoke softly as he reached forward to add more lube, as soon as he did Castiel added another finger. They went on like this for what seemed like forever. Castiel getting more vocal and putting on a show, Dean so captivated he wasn’t in a rush to move on. Until, of course, the older man started begging so pretty. _

 

_ “Dean! Please, I’m ready,” he panted out, four fingers deep, gyrating his hips against his own hand. Dean’s pupils dilated a little more and he stood from the floor, smearing lube on his cock and stepping up to the couch. _

 

_ “Yeah you are, baby. So fucking hot,” Dean mumbled the words as he planted his knees between Castiel’s legs, he pushed the leg on the floor further out but with the one on the couch he couldn’t get very far. “Shit, wanna move to my bed?” Castiel grinned and shook his head, Dean just held in the whine that wanted to crawl from his chest. _

 

_ When Castiel stood up Dean regarded him with confused eyebrows until his space was invaded and he was pushed back down on the couch. Just when Dean thought this man couldn’t be any more surprising he climbed up on Dean’s lap and ground his ass down on his cock. _

 

_ “No, I want to ride you, right here,” he said before pressing his mouth to Dean’s and reaching down to hold his cock at the base. Dean did whimper that time as he gripped an ass cheek in each hand and and spread Castiel open so he could impale himself. _

 

_ Dean had to slide down a little further on the couch to make room for Castiel’s knees, but once they finally got situated Castiel rode him like a fucking porn star. His thighs under Dean’s hands were firm and the hair soft. He arched his back and threw back his head, undulating his hips. Dean had never felt so used, like he was just here to give Castiel a hard dick to do with what he pleased. _

 

_ And that was hot as fuck too. _

 

_ “Lay back,” Castiel panted out. He helped Dean turn to the side and lay where he had opened himself up. In the more relaxed position he was able to plant a foot on the floor and thrust up into the tight heat as Castiel bore down and squeezed around him. _

 

_ They were each covered in a sheen of sweat, Dean’s hands gripping Castiel’s hips where he could clearly see the contrast. And fuck, if thinking about dirtying this clean cut man just wasn’t the last straw. _

 

_ “You’re gonna have to come, Cas. I can’t touch you. Come on, baby. Come on my cock,” Dean all but pleaded as he started angling his hips. Castiel’s hands went to Dean’s shoulders and he rode harder, slamming himself down and popping right back up. Finally they got it right. _

 

_ “Oh! Fuck, yes! Right there!” Dean stopped moving, held his hips at the right angle for Castliel to use Deans cock to nail his prostate. Dean held back as long as he could, but the sight of Castiel’s eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open, the feel of his hips stuttering as he came closer and closer was an agonizing wait. Then Castiel squeezed and it was all over. Dean’s muscles seized up as he came deep inside the other man’s ass. _

 

_ Castiel ground down onto his lap, putting constant pressure on that spot inside of him and spilling all over Dean’s stomach. _

 

They sat back on the couch. Dean against one arm laying on the pillows, Castiel sprawled across his lap, leaning on the other. Dean’s softening cock still mostly in Castiel’s sloppy hole. The bottle of wine was half empty on the coffee table in front of them. The rest of the hotel room was dark except a shit ton of strategically placed candles.

 

“You were so into me,” Dean said smugly, slapping a hand down on Castiel’s , still firm , thigh. Castiel huffed a laugh, a little harder than necessary, which pushed the rest of Dean’s dick out of his ass. They both grunted a bit at that, but settled. Castiel reached over to grab the bottle, drinking some straight from the source. Two unused glasses sat on the small table by the door.

 

“Not at first. I was trying very hard to ignore you. You have proven that to be nearly impossible.” Dean preened as if he’d received praise and made grabby hands at the wine bottle like a child. Castiel could only roll his eyes as he passed the bottle.

 

“Happy anniversary, Dean.”

 

“Happy anniversary, Cas.”


End file.
